<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels Exist by Habanero00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995989">Angels Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00'>Habanero00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracles happen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Fights, Forgiveness, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Healing, Heartbreak, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Lee Taeyong is an Idiot, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Miscarriage, Nakamoto Yuta is suffering, Parenthood, Regret, Sad with a Happy Ending, Second Chances, Slice of Life, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miracles Happen Sequel!</p><p>When Lee's family thought they had finally found their happiness, the earth collapsed under their feet and the world put them to another hard test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miracles happen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angels Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you decide to give it a chance, protect yourself with tissues because it will hurt and they can be useful.</p><p>With a dedication to all who like suffering,<br/>Have fun :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been two years since Yuta and Taeyong got married. Two years of their happy and peaceful life as a full family. The Japanese returned to college, and Taeyong continued to work in kindergarten. They got up at the same time every day, ate breakfast, woke Jiseok, and walked him to school before leaving for work. However, everything changed when, after many attempts that did not bear fruitful results, Yuta managed to get pregnant again. The Korean was delighted because he dreamed of a large family and wanted very much to have a child with a Japanese. Unfortunately, fate was not kind to them and before they managed to enjoy the baby, Yuta miscarried, losing a child in the third month of pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>From that time it was only worse. The Japanese felt as if he disappointed the whole world. He didn't eat for several days, did not sleep, couldn't even cry. His little son was constantly trying to comfort his father, but nothing could free him from the depression he fell into. The Japanese couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He felt disgusting, pathetic, useless. Taeyong's cold shoulder didn't help him accept what had happened. Lee completely distanced himself from him. He hasn't touched him once since he returned from the hospital. He stopped picking Jiseok from school, began to sleep on the couch in the living room, and ended up eating together with them. He was cold-eyed, he spoke rarely, and small things irritated him, such as bread crumbs on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Nakamoto knew that Taeyong was disappointed in him. He reckoned with the fact that the man would reject him because he had failed in such an important matter. He was nevertheless sorry that he treated them the same, rather his son, who didn't deserve it. It took a long time and Yuta was running out of strength. One morning, when all three of them were sitting in the kitchen, the Japanese decided to take a chance and turned to his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you come to Jiseok's birthday?" Yuta asked timidly, afraid that his beloved would refuse again.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have time." Taeyong didn't even look at him and, finishing his coffee, left the kitchen, leaving a shaky man in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta cleaned the kitchen thoroughly, knowing that Lee would get angry at him if he left her in disarray again. Then, pretending to be doing well, escorted his beloved child to school. When he returned, he made sure that his husband didn't come home for something and, finding the apartment empty, went to the bathroom. There, he calmly brought the sharp edge of the knife to his wrists and cut them deeply. Quickly, in order not to feel pain, he swallowed a mixture of sleeping pills and painkillers and entered the tub, turning on the water. He closed his eyes and, with tears streaming down his face, said goodbye to his loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny and Ten had nothing interesting to do, so they decided to visit Yuta this day. What they didn't expect, however, was the open door of his apartment. They entered the house uncertainly and were horrified to see red water on the hall floor spilling out of the bathroom. Ten didn't wait to be sure but immediately called an ambulance. Johnny ran inside and cursed repeatedly, finding the unconscious boy in the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Intense red blood ran down Yuta's hands, coloring water throughout the room. The boy was deadly pale, he wasn't reacting to anything and was ice cold. Suh quickly pulled him out of the tub and moved him into the living room to lay him on the floor. Chittaphon appeared next to him, all in tears. He brought a lot of rags to clamp them on the wrists of his dying friend. A few minutes later, paramedics rushed into the apartment and after a while, Yuta rode in an ambulance, and his friends prayed that he would survive.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, I will kill him. Lee, I will kill you if he doesn't survive!" Ten was crying in Johnny's arms.</p><p> </p><p>Yuta was rescued at the last minute and the man spent four days in the intensive care unit. Taeyong didn't visit him even once, not even knowing what had happened to his husband. Johnny and Ten took Jiseok home, knowing that Lee wouldn't take care of him because he went to Busan for training. It was a hard time for each of them. The five-year-old was terribly worried about his dad and slept on the hospital bed in Yuta's arms almost all day. When he had to be taken home, he became hysterical, afraid that he would never see his daddy again.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny learned of Taeyong's return to Seoul by accident. As soon as he finished his work, he called his brother to ask him if he would like to visit him, Ten and Yuta, who stayed with them. Taeyong, as usual, found an excuse but promised his brother to meet him in private the next day. During the day, Chittapon drove his friend to his house and said goodbye to him with a warm hug. Later that day, Suh finally met Taeyong with piercing eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"What's so urgent that you have to tell me that in the face?" Lee asked, completely without guessing the gravity of the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuta tried to commit suicide. He was barely saved. " Suh said, piercing his younger brother with a hostile look.</p><p> </p><p>"Good joke, John." Taeyong didn't want to believe what he heard. A sharp slap from his brother brought him to the ground and the shocked man looked at Johnny's phone, which showed him a photo of Yuta from the hospital with the sleeping Jiseok at his side.</p><p> </p><p>"Not only that you are a mean coward, but you're also a complete idiot! You are not the only sufferer, Yong. Yuta is also terribly hurt. He blames himself for what happened! He thinks he doesn't deserve you anymore, that he has failed." Suh scolded him.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong with trembling hands, he raised the phone to look at the photo. Yuta was very pale and lay under the machines, his arms bandaged. Jiseok slept next to him, clinging to his dad as if he was afraid he might disappear. He felt dizzy and his heart pierced unimaginable pain. Lee felt angry and disgusted with himself. How could he lead to this ...</p><p> </p><p>"It's all my fault?" The boy sobbed and the elder felt sorry for him. Stupid or not, Taeyong was his brother after all. He hoped that talking to him would make him think and fix his mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yuta and Jiseok have returned to your apartment today. Get a grip and fix it before it's too late and you lose them." Johnny patted him on the back, then got up and left the bar, leaving his crying brother inside.</p><p> </p><p>Calming down a bit, Lee got up and headed for the car to get home as soon as possible. Arriving at the place, he parked in front of the block and took the elevator to the sixth floor. He quietly entered the apartment, bearing in mind that Jiseok could be already sleeping, but he was surprised when he found a light in his room. The door to it was ajar, so Taeyong stood aside so that no one would see him and listen to the conversation being held.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, Papa doesn't love me anymore." Taeyong heard his son's uncertain voice.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you saying, honey? Why such ideas?!" Yuta, who was in the room with him, asked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Since we lost baby, he hasn't talked to me, he doesn't pick me up from school, he doesn't hug me." The boy whined, hugging his father's arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiseok, honey, it's not like that." Yuta tried to comfort the child, but he also shed a few tears.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do to make papa like me again?" Jiseok was crying in the arms of the trembling Yuta until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Taeyong couldn't bear their pain any more, and covering his lips with his trembling hand, he went into the bedroom to finally talk honestly with Yuta, whom he avoided for several weeks.</p><p> </p><p>When the Japanese found him in the bedroom, he stopped, not knowing what to think and feel. The man's eyes were swollen with tears and his hands were shaking, so Lee, worried about his husband, asked him to sit down and take a few deep breaths. Only a minute break and a glass of cold water helped Yuta to control himself and understand the situation he was in. To his surprise, Taeyong approached him slowly until he knelt in front of his legs, resting his forehead against his trembling knees.</p><p> </p><p>"When I learned that we had lost it, I felt like the sky had collapsed on me. Everything suddenly lost its meaning. I felt that I had failed to take care of you and my baby. I thought it would be better for you if we distance ourselves because I couldn't look you in the eye, afraid you would hate me." The man began to speak, sometimes pausing to stop the tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't happy either. I've already started to love this child and I couldn't wait for it. It hurts me that I failed and lost it, letting you down, but your distance doesn't help me. You abandoned me and treated me like air. I don't know what hurt me more, miscarriage, or your cold shoulder." Yuta replied defensively, not looking at Taeyong.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm a fucking moron. I'm so ashamed, Yukkuri. I can't forgive myself that I almost lost you. " Lee sobbed, taking Yuta's bandaged wrists and kissing each one.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you know about this?" Yuta's voice quivered.</p><p> </p><p>"From Johnny. Why did you do that, honey? Your life is so precious." Lee looked at him desperately.</p><p> </p><p>"You made it lose any meaning to me." Tears came to both men's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, my love. " Taeyong repeated like a mantra.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiseok misses you. He thinks that you have stopped loving him and if he has siblings, you will abandon him because he is not yours." Yuta tried without success not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"He is mine! I love him with all my heart." Taeyong replied, feeling shame eating him from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it, Taeyong, but he doesn't feel it anymore. I want our family to be big, but not at such a cost. Not at the expense of my and Jiseok's happiness. I won't stop you if you want to leave, even if it breaks my heart. I understand that I am disappointed and Jiseok is an additional duty. There are many people who will be able to make you happy." Yuta said with tears streaming down his cheeks, pulling the wedding ring off his finger and handing it to the terrified man.</p><p> </p><p>Lee felt bitter and ashamed of himself. With his cold, indifferent treatment, he killed in the man he loved a sense of security, self-esteem, and love. Taeyong understood how selfish his behavior was, and all he wanted was his family to be happy. Swallowing tears, he placed his head on Yuta's lap and whispered sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, don't leave me. I never wanted it. You and Jiseok are my whole world. Even if we don't have our own children, we have our boy. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, but I love you and I can't live without you two. I will do everything, please, don't throw our marriage away. I'm not as strong as you always have been. I can't do anything without you."</p><p> </p><p>"You haven't visited me once! I almost died because of you, but you know what's the worst!? As soon as I woke up in the hospital I felt ashamed and hated myself. I almost orphaned my only child. I almost made you a widower. Although I nearly died, I was only thinking about you. About how you could handle it. And you? You didn't even call." Yuta dropped to his knees next to Taeyong, unable to control the anger that had accumulated in him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry, honey. I don't deserve you. You are an angel when I am the monster that almost destroyed you."</p><p> </p><p>"You were cruel Lee. As cold as ice and unfair." Yuta hit Taeyong on the shoulder with each word he said. "If I still didn't love you so damn much, I would do anything to make you regret it." The boy stopped his activities to finally look in his husband's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Yukkuri ..." Taeyong's lip quivered.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise you will never hurt me and Jiseok again." The Japanese demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Promise me you'll never leave me. " Taeyong begged and eventually, a couple came closer, falling into each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>They cried for a long time in their embrace, finally letting all regrets come to the surface so that they could stop holding a grudge against each other. They apologized to each other, promised to fight for their family, and professed their love again. After a few long minutes, when they were ready, they moved away from each other, sharing a gentle kiss, which was to be a hope for a new beginning.</p><p> </p><p>After a week, you could see changes in Lee's home. Taeyong accepted that they may not have their own children in the future and apologized for leaving Yuta when he miscarried. They promised themselves that they would start again and when they ever expected a child, they would accept it without any problems.</p><p> </p><p>Taking baby steps their life was beginning to return to its former track. Taeyong was shyly involved in family life at first. He and Yuta again accompanied the boy to school. On weekends he took Jiseok on a bicycle or ice cream. He often confided in his brother and consulted Chittaphon about what to do. Thanks to this, it didn't take much time as he regained the toddler's trust. Jiseok was delighted that Papa was interested in him again and forgave him everything, trusting that it would not happen again.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was the hardest with Yuta. They both knew they couldn't do it alone, so they agreed to go to therapy. They also often frankly talked about their feelings and plans for the future. Taeyong always wanted to be sure that Yuta eats healthy food, sleep enough hours at night, and rest as much as he needs. He again started to takes him on dates and helps with household chores. From day to day, the situation improved, but it was only after two months that it could be said that they were doing well. This change occurred one night when they both got drunk on wine, once again wept into their arms and ended the sad stage of their lives with passionate and full of longing lovemaking session, which eventually reconciled lovers. The next day, Yuta was wearing a wedding ring again, and the Lee family could enjoy happiness again.</p><p> </p><p>Half a year later, Yuta received his diploma on the day of graduation and finally could open his own photo studio, which he dreamed of. He financed the renting of the premises from his savings, wanting the studio to be the proof of his hard work. Taeyong, the only thing he could do was to put in furniture and paint the walls. The studio was given the name NAYU to symbolize Yuta's independence and persistence in pursuing his goal.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after the opening, Ten joined him, who as a faithful friend decided to take care of image editing and photomontage. The Japanese loved his job and often made photo sessions for his clients. Johnny and Taeyong did the advertising for him, who also took part in sessions and recommended their best photographer to work friends, thanks to which Yuta always had his hands full. Shortly thereafter, Johnny and Ten announced that they wanted to get married, personally bringing invitations to Yuta and Taeyong. The Thai asked his best friend to be their photographer at the wedding, which made Yuta cry with emotion, feeling honored.</p><p> </p><p>The best news came a few weeks later when Yuta came home all smiles. Taeyong was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them when his husband hugged him in surprise from behind and kissed his cheek. Lee stirred the soup again, then turned to him and kissed him tenderly until Yuta moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"I see someone here is in a good mood." Taeyong laughed, kissing his beloved on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a surprise for you!" An excited Japanese said and pulled a positive pregnancy test from behind. "We'll have a baby!" He whispered in front of Taeyong's lips.</p><p> </p><p>Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing for a moment until tears of happiness gathered in his eyes. Then he grabbed his beloved in the arms and spun him around several times until Yuta threatened to vomit.</p><p> </p><p>"You are the most wonderful thing that happened to me, Lee Yuta and I swear that to the end of our days together, my love for you won't end!" Taeyong kissed his husband until Jiseok entered the kitchen, not knowing what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have siblings, honey. " Yuta said, and Jiseok's eyes glinted with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong, unable to endure the excitement, called all his relatives to inform them. Throughout his pregnancy, the man cared for Yuta as if he were made of glass. He was at his every call, he found the best doctor for him and took care of renovating the room for a new family member. At that time, Jiseok bravely helped his papa by choosing toys or clothes for the baby and took care of his daddy so that nothing bad would happen to him. So often Taeyong met Jiseok hugged to Yuta's growing belly.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to choose a name for your little sister?" Taeyong asked, holding the boy in his lap as they waited in the hospital to finish the delivery.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I!?" The boy's eyes lit up with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, honey." Taeyong kissed his son's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Let it be Limi!" Jiseok shouted after a long thought, causing laughter from his papa.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Limi, a healthy girl with large, chocolate eyes, was born at the beginning of a warm and sunny spring. Taeyong thought he was already behind the stage of great emotions, but when he for the first time took his little daughter in his arms, he understood how wrong he was. Jiseok couldn't take his eyes off on her, fascinated by the fact that he would be an older brother from now on. He couldn't wait to play with her and defend his little sister. When Taeyong was alone with Yuta, he came up to him with swollen eyes and fell to his knees again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me be a part of your life." He said, kissing his husband's hands and scars on his wrists. "I promise you won't regret it." He swore, wiping Yuta's tears from his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." The Japanese sobbed and the couple embraced tenderly.</p><p> </p><p>In the fall, when the trees began to turn golden red, the family of four Lee cheered in honor of Chittaphon and Johnny, who were celebrating their wedding. Yuta set himself a difficult task to take the best photos for the couple so that they have a beautiful memento for life. Taeyong as usual started crying when he thanked his brother in the forum of all the guests for saving his marriage. Jiseok at that time rocked his little sister in a stroller, waiting for his papa to finish so that he could give him a tissue to wipe his face. Everything finally ended happily and both Lee and Suh's families could say that they finally found happiness and peace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hesitate to leave a comment so that I can know what you think about it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>